


Faked Normal

by PinnacleChoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Dark, F/M, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Mentions of Cum Eating, Obsessive thoughts, Panty Kink, Panty Sniffing, Possessiveness, Psychopaths In Love, Read at Your Own Risk, Stalking, Thoughts of Kidnapping, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mentions of cages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinnacleChoi/pseuds/PinnacleChoi
Summary: She was too innocent to know that he had broken into her house. It pissed him off that she disregarded her own safety around him but at least he got a treasure out of it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Faked Normal

_Finding her panties was too easy. Just as easy as breaking into her house when she had been sleeping. The girl was entirely too unaware of the dangers that lurked in the darkened corners of every room, which made him angry yet at the same time... Her naivety_ worked _in his favor._

 _Just look at what he had found! In the laundry basket just inside the bathroom connected to her room, he had found a pair of pale turquoise bikini styled panties just on top of her sweaty clothes. That used pair had been_ beckoning _him and so perfectly placed that he had panted excitedly the instant he saw them._

 _Those panties had_ wanted _to be taken._

_Grabbing them with a trembling hand, he grinned to himself. He wanted to smell it, put it in his mouth to taste whatever remnants she had left behind and perhaps even rub the soiled cloth over his straining erection so that he would finally smell just like her._

_He wouldn't directly touch her... Not yet at least. He wanted to keep her pure for awhile longer before he could take her. To him, she was pristine and meant to be worshipped by someone like him. Such a goddess wouldn't normally be with such an unworthy human such as him but he was a patient man._

_He'd_ make _her love him. All he had to do was prepare things in his home for when he would finally take her. Then he would_ **fuck** _and_ **taint** _her completely and would make her his own personal deity. There would even be an altar for her so he could kneel down in front of her to show his devotion._

 _His love for her was both loathing and obsession. This love was so strong that he_ **hated** _her for it as much as he adored her._

_This was the first time he had been inside her home. He knew that her parents were away on another trip and left her alone often. It had been all too good of a chance to pass up. To enter her house and take a souvenir as proof of his time spent there. However it still enraged him that it had been too easy for him to get inside!_

_If her parents had been in the house he would have killed those useless fuckers off for making her unsafe._

_The room of his goddess wasn't what he expected. It was humble with a small twin bed with multi colored sheets, a computer desk covered in a mess of candy wrappings and posters on the walls of some annoying pretty boys that made him curl up his lip in anger._

_Why he wanted to rip all that shit off her walls and burn it! Why was his goddess worshipping those bastards?! They should be the ones kissing the very ground she walked on instead of having them gracing her walls with their fake heavily edited smiling faces._

_Still holding on to his treasure, that pair of panties, he studied her room from the bathroom's doorway. Walking around in the state he was in was difficult for him. His pants were too tight with a bothersome erection that didn't show any signs of abating at all._

_This was the part he_ **hated** _about her. The thought of finally_ **fucking** _and_ **breaking** _her once and for all always made him get harder than a fucking diamond. He would shove that offensive twitchy thing everywhere he could inside her body once he got her to make her_ **pay** _for arousing him all the time._

_That beautiful perfect and pure whore. How dare she make him want to fuck her so badly when she was meant to be untouched?! She was so untainted, so perfect and yet she would make his cock twitch and harden to the point of pure pain._

_He knew that later he would feel forced to jack off like a pathetic school boy while sniffing at her musky panties. He'd probably ejaculate on the cloth itself and would then would put it in his mouth so he'd know what they'd both taste like together! It was such a disgusting combination he wouldn't get enough of and he could only blame her for it. He'd_ **eat** _them and savor them._

**Fucking bitch. Fucking whore. I love her and hate her. I should kill you for making me into this.**

_Shuddering, he blinked in surprise seeing that he had stepped closer to her bed. His desire to destroy her had made him walk towards her bed so he could breathe heavily while looking down at her sleeping unaware of his intense stare._

_Even in her sleep she was divine. Like the classical art of a fallen angel with shattered wings. In his delusional mind he saw the sheets underneath her as scattered feathers of her fall from heaven. It decorated her quite nicely like a fancy frame._

_Feeling his mouth go dry, he tried to control himself and pulled the panties up to his nose. Sniffing in deeply he was contented by the slightly salty aroma wafting from her underwear. The more he inhaled it in, the more he literally_ **tasted** _her pure virginal cunt._

_And he knew she was a virgin. He had made certain of that. For years he had made all his rivals dissappear. The last thing he ever wanted was for them to stick their own dicks in her and defile her. She was much too good for that and she only belonged to him._

_Looking down at her, he smiled an almost peaceful smile even though his eyes showed his darkness. His eyes probably looked too bright and downright feverish again. If she awakened to find him standing by her bed she'd think he was more like a demon than some stupidly obsessed man that had become fed up of so much waiting._

_In campus the next morning he'd see her again... She would give him her beautiful smile without knowing of his hidden thoughts and of the giant caged room he had been constructing just for her on his home._

_How he hated how unaware she was at times. It wasn't safe for her to be that innocent._

_If she looked at him any other day... She'd think he was as_ **normal** _as she was._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot based on a very fucked up male oc I made years ago that I never used. Was bored writing for my other fic so I decided to use him in a one shot for fun.
> 
> Yes, he's a very bad man. An obvious antagonist. In the story I planned him to be in I wanted him to suffer karma for his evil deeds. Cos no bad man should go unpunished. Hmmm... Might use him in the future after all.


End file.
